Video games are a fun and engaging source of entertainment for many people. However, playing video games can sometimes be frustrating to a user if the user cannot complete a certain objective within the video game or is having trouble even identifying the objective to complete. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.